Adaline (Aspen)
Adaline is an Umbra Witch, whom survived the witch hunts. She's a witty and strangely smart soul, with a mediocre talent for Bullet Arts as her aim isn't that great, which is why she uses her Thora Thorns as her main weapon. She has no blood relation to the other umbra witches, as she was the last one to join the clan and nobody has heard of her before that. Appearance Adaline has long, wavy cerulean hair and a pale white complexion, her eyes are gray and sports navy blue eye makeup including dark blue eyeline and mascara. She has a figure similar to Jeanne's, and wears a denim colored, strapless latex body suit and like other Umbra Witches, has gun heels at all times with blue and mauve patterns on the guns, the heels themselves are white. She wears a special, ancient, Umbra Witch broach on her white belt. Personality Adaline has a very quick wit, and is smart with her decisions, she's very detail oriented and if something is not centered, expect a violent or deadly episode. She thinks about herself before anyone else, thus making her somewhat shallow, she perceives the other Umbra Witches as role models, as she had no experience, or knowledge, of even being an Umbra Witch, and was rather expirenced with swordplay rather than Bullet Arts. She's a slow learner and somewhat open minded. She has a terrible memory of the past history of Umbra Witches, yet remembers how she survived the Witch Hunts, although still questions "Who was Rosa?" to Bayonetta specifically. Abilities Adaline has a mediocre experience with Bullet Arts, but swordplay is her true artwork, she's what you say "creative" with how she attacks. Due to boredom, when slicing her enemies up, she'll engrave her name in the enemy while attacking, with her Thora Thorns, this is even easier. With her Librada pistols, she's not that good when it comes to aiming, but she's very creative, as she is with all her weapons, but this doesn't really apply to her Shantellian Bow. Adaline, like most Umbra Witches, has superhuman speed, agility, strength, endurance, and flexibility. But this doesn't apply to the same feat of the likes of Bayonetta, Rosa, or Jeanne. Like other Umbra Witches, Adaline is able to use magic arts within combat. Examples of this are Witch Time, Witch Walk, Wicked Weaves, Torture Attacks, and Beast Within. She can activate the Umbran Climax as well, but as stated with her superhuman abilities, it doesn't apply to the same feat/strength of other Umbra Witches such as Bayonetta, Rosa or Jeanne. In a simplistic matter, here are the abilities. Skillset *'Librada proficiency': Adaline wields a Librada, an ancient Umbran pistol set made by an unknown merchant. She isn't good with bullet arts, but uses these more as a melee weapon rather than a ranged one. *'Thora Thorns proficiency': Adaline wields the Thora Thorns, a new Umbran broadsword collection made by Umbra Umbrellas weaponsmith, she excels in combat with these and is very deadly if you get close to her, this is made even more powerful once the Umbran Climax is activated. *'Shantellian Bow proficiency' Adaline wields a Shantellian Bow, an Umbran bow and arrow set from an unknown time period. She's terrible with this but uses the bow as a melee weapon and arrow's as a throwing weapon most of the time. *'Superhuman abilities': Adaline has superhuman speed, agility, strength, endurance, and flexibility. But this doesn't apply to the same feat of the likes of Bayonetta, Rosa, or Jeanne. Umbran Abilities *'Witch Time': If Adaline counters/evades at the perfect time, her enemy's time will slow down, making her immune to the attack and giving her more time to execute her enemy. *'Witch Walk': Whenever the moon casts it's glow, Adaline can defy gravity and walk upside down or completely sideways. *'Wicked Weaves': Adaline can use her infinite amount of hair to summon demons, which is called Wicked Weaves. *'Beast Within': Adaline can transform into various animals when prompted, these include but are not limited to, birds and felines. Trivia *Adaline was originally going to be an original character, but Aspenha loved the Bayonetta series so much, Adaline was made a Bayonetta fan character. Gallery TBA Category:Aspenha Andromeda Category:Bayonetta